The Ygnas Directive
Category:Side QuestsCategory:Records of Eminence Golden shovel cordon | title = | repeatable = No | reward = See walkthrough for each portion's rewards | previous = The Light Within | next = The Arciela Directive | cutscenes = }} This quest appears in your Records of Eminence objectives. Walkthrough Part 1 *After obtaining the Golden shovel cordon, speak to Ploh Trishbahk (K-9) for a cutscene with Eternal Flame and Fremilla to begin the quest. *Set the The Ygnas Directive 1 Records of Eminence objective. ::Quests → Objective List → Other → RoE Quests 2 → The Ygnas Directive 1 * Enter Rala Waterways from the Western Adoulin entrance at (I/J-12) and talk to Chalvava at (F-11) for a cutscene with Cynthia and Ygnas. *Return to Ploh Trishbahk to complete the Records of Eminence objective and unlock the second objective. **At this point, you receive 3000 Sparks of Eminence and 5000 EXP. Part 2 *Set The Ygnas Directive 2 Records of Eminence objective. ::Quests → Objective List → Other → RoE Quests 2 → The Ygnas Directive 2 *Warp to the Inventors' Coalition, then run to Western Adoulin (J-11) and check the Mischief Marker for a cutscene with Tuffle-Buffle and Musto-Rusto. *Speak with Virsaint at (H-8) for a cutscene with Tarutaru Sauce, Pupadi Dollmohr, Peladi Shalmohr, Celestin, Fabioso, Tiana, Minnifi Delqabba, Levil, Oston, Lola, and Ygnas. *Return to Ploh Trishbahk for a cutscene that completes the Records of Eminence objective. **At this point, you receive 3000 Sparks of Eminence and 5000 EXP. Part 3 *Set The Ygnas Directive 3 Records of Eminence objective. :Quests → Objective List → Other → RoE Quests 2 → The Ygnas Directive 3 :* You must wait till next game-day to select Ygnas 3 *Warp to the Statue of the Goddess in Eastern Adoulin and speak to Roskin. *Obtain a Copse Candy from Runje Desaali or a Repeat Login Campaign. **To obtain the Copse Candy from Runje Desaali: ***Speak to Runje Desaali for a cutscene. Refuse to pay 100,000 bayld, and she'll ask for Jungle Nectar. ***Purchase Jungle Nectar from Soupox in Leafallia for 2,490 gil. ***Trade Jungle Nectar to Runje Desaali to be offered a Copse Candy for 10,000 gil. Accept this offer. *Trade the candy to Roskin for a cutscene. **There is a chance the candy will be stolen, so you may have to obtain another. *After the scene, return to Ploh Trishbahk for a custscene and a pair of Delegate's Cuffs, 5,000 Limit Points, and 3,000 Sparks of Eminence. You will unlock the next part of this quest in Records of Eminence at this point. Part 4 *Set The Ygnas Directive 4 Records of Eminence objective. ::Quests → Objective List → Other → RoE Quests 2 → The Ygnas Directive 4 *Speak to Levil in the Pioneers' Coalition for a cutscene. *Speak to Masad in the Mummers' Coalition to play Boom or Bust with Ygnas. Defeat him in the minigame to continue the quest. **If you fail to get 3 wins before Ygnas, you must revisit Levil in the Pioneers' Coalition before you can retry the minigame by speaking to Masad again. **If you struggle, you can pay 30,000 bayld to Runje Desaali with this quest active to obtain Grunt Heard 'Round the World, allowing you to automatically win the minigame next time you talk to Masad. *After beating Ygnas in Boom or Bust, return to Ploh Trishbahk for your reward of 5,000 EXP, 3,000 Sparks of Eminence, and a Delegate's Garb. Part 5 *After completing part 4, wait till the next game day, then speak to Ploh Trishbahk for a cutscene unlocking the next objective. *Set The Ygnas Directive 5 Records of Eminence objective. ::Quests → Objective List → Other → RoE Quests 2 → The Ygnas Directive 5 **Examine the Door: Amuchuchu's Laboratory in the Inventors' Coalition in Western Adoulin for a cutsene. *Go to the Western Adoulin Waterfront and examine the Contemplation Site at (I-5). *Check the ??? in Yorcia Weald at (I-7) (Near Ergon Locus, northwest from the Frontier Station) for a cutscene. *You will have the option to encourage Midras, which causes him to go towards the locket. If you tell him to go early, you fail and can retry immediately. If you tell him too late, you fail and get to retry immediately. **Watch the timer in the upper left. At 0:00, there's a flash and smoke animation on Ygnas. Try to click the command at this time to complete the event. You may have to retry many times, because Midras doesn't respond immediately if you press it at the wrong moment. *Return to Ploh Trishbahk for a cutscene which completes the Records of Eminence Objective and opens up the sixth Objective. **You receive 20 pinches of High-purity Bayld, EXP, and Sparks of Eminence at this point. Hold on to this HP bayld, because you'll need 100 pinches to upgrade your Adoulin ring after the last Ygnas Directive. Part 6 *Set The Ygnas Directive 6 Records of Eminence objective. ::Quests → Objective List → Other → RoE Quests 2 → The Ygnas Directive 6 *Speak with the exorcist Zaffeld in Eastern Adoulin at (J-8) for a cutscence. *Check the Occultist Footprints in Yorcia Weald at (J-6) (southwest corner, northeast from the Frontier Station) for a cutscene. * Click the footprints again to enter a BCNM fight against Gramk-Droog and the 5 Velkk generals from Incursion. **Trusts can be used once inside. **30-minute time limit. **Buffs don't wear on entry. **Ygnas and Nashu assist during the battle. If they die you will fail, but they are rather sturdy and very helpful. Both have powerful healing spells/abilities that they use on you and themselves. ***They can be buffed and healed with Blood Pacts. **The WHM Velkk, Liij-Vok Waxwane, will use Benediction, so beware. *Return to Ploh Trishbahk for a cutscene that completes the objective, rewarding you with 30 High-purity Bayld and Ygnas's insignia. * Ygnas's insignia allows you to upgrade your Adoulin mission ring from The Light Within to its +1 version by speaking to Runje Desaali and paying 50 High-purity Bayld: ::*Adoulin Ring +1 ::*Gorney Ring +1 ::*Haverton Ring +1 ::*Janniston Ring +1 ::*Karieyh Ring +1 ::*Orvail Ring +1 ::*Renaye Ring +1 ::*Shneddick Ring +1 ::*Thurandaut Ring +1 ::*Vocane Ring +1 ::*Weatherspoon Ring +1 ::*Woltaris Ring +1 Part 7 *See The Arciela Objective.